


A New Day Has Come

by Amy (InnitMarvelous), InnitMarvelous



Series: Greatest Reward [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Community: 10_hurt_comfort, Community: 12_stories, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a quiet talk with his newborn son a few hours after he's born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into the Marvel movies and I hope it's not completely off base because I've tried to get into Tony Stark's head for this one!
> 
> My inspiration for this comes from certain scenes in **Iron Man 2** and was originally written as part of an AVLand Mission 7 challenge!
> 
> Also this is post _Iron Man 2_ and post _Avengers_ but _Iron Man 3_ did not happen in this story's verse!

Ethan Walter Howard Stark's entrance into the world proved to be a dramatic, difficult experience for both him and his mother. The little guy's heart rate had dropped a little too low during the delivery for the doctor's comfort and so the decision was made to get him quickly delivered by C-section.

A few hours Ethan's birth, when mother and baby had been settled comfortably into their private room, indeed private floor as Tony had bought out the entire floor for the duration of his family's hospital stay, Rhodey had shown up with a gorgeous bouquet of flowers for Pepper and an Air Force uniform donned teddy bear for the baby. It was no secret he was hoping he'd be asked to be Ethan's godfather, and after he'd been holding the baby for half an hour, his wish was granted. Tony was the one to tell him they wanted him to be Ethan's godfather because although Pepper was nodding to show her approval, she was also fighting to keep her eyes open.

Of course Rhodey takes note of her exhaustion when Pepper begins losing her battle with the sandman, and cuts his visit short. He is on still on cloud nine as he carefully lays his new godson back into his father's arms, thinking for a moment just how natural it looks to see Tony cradling his son against his chest. He's been friends with Tony Stark for such a long time now and he's pretty certain that he's never seen such a look of what can only be described as true contentment on the billionaire's face as the one he is seeing right now. It is in this moment he knows somehow that fatherhood was going to be good for his friend, and more importantly, he knows Ethan is going to have an amazing dad even if Tony doesn't know it himself yet.

In the same moment Rhodey left, Pepper's eyes slid shut as she finally gave into her exhaustion with what sounded something like an apology to Tony. With a smile he leaned over carefully, and gently pressed a kiss against her brow. “It's okay, Pep, you're exhausted and if anyone's ever been entitled to a nap right then it is you, babe. And you'd better get some sleep while you can, 'cause our man's going to be hungry in a couple of hours and of the two of us you'll be the only one who can help him out with that problem.”

Once he was certain that his wife was asleep, Tony walked over to the window and looked outside awhile as he tried to organize his thoughts before looking once more at the sleeping face of his son. In a quiet, low voice he began saying, “I hope you won't mind, little man, if you and I have our first father and son talk because there are some things that you need to know about the man with who you got stuck with for a father because there's a real chance I am going to suck at being your dad.”

Tony had to paused as he pushed back against the strong emotions that always threatened to overflow any time he spoke of or remembered Howard in a more than just a transient way.

“You see, champ, I didn't have a relationship with my dad. Everything about whatever it was between us, because it certainly was not a relationship, sucked! There's no other word to describe it and it's something I have never admitted it aloud to anyone before this moment. When I say anyone I am including your mom too, because it's just something I can't talk about, not even with her even if she is the most amazing woman in the world. I've also never admitted to this aloud either but the lack of having a real relationship with him or knowing firsthand for a fact that my dad loved me hurt a lot in the past. 

Whoever said time heals all wounds lied because for once in my life I am going to be completely honest and admit that not having a relationship with my dad still hurts, although it doesn't hurt as much as it used to. I really wish I could have known my dad in a way that went beyond how the world remembers him as Howard Stark: Brilliant inventor extraordinaire, member of the Manhattan Project, and founder of the multi billion dollar, then weapons manufacturer, Stark Industries!”

Ethan began stirring in his arms, opening his eyes a little and it was then Tony realized that anger had slipped into his voice with that last part. He had spoken the truth when he said that his dad had hurt him but there was also a deep rooted anger in there too because there was no chance for him to every know his dad any better. While he gently rocked his son to hopefully keep himself asleep and allow Pepper the rest she needed. 

When he continued talking to Ethan a few minutes later, his tone was much gentler, and the anger was gone.

“Although you are not going to remember this I want to take this opportunity to apologize to you now, kiddo, for all the mistakes I am going to make as your father. I mean just because your dad just happens to be the world's coolest superhero on the Earth's mightiest team of superheroes, doesn't mean he's not going to ever screw up big time! Again, you can thank my own dad for that, because by not having a real relationship with him, I haven't got a single clue how to be a dad.

But there is one mistake that he made that I promise you will never have to worry about me making and that is whether or not I actually love you. It took me almost twenty years after he died before I found out that yeah maybe there was a small chance that he did actually love me, and that maybe he never knew how to tell me that when he was still alive.”

What is and always will be my greatest creation... is you.

Even as he made his promise to his son, Tony was aware it would not be an easy one to keep. He'd always deny it to other people that he was anything like his own father but when it was just him alone with his own thoughts, Tony knew that he could not deny there were similarities between him and his father. He knew that one of those similarities he shared with Howard was the fact he had always found it difficult to tell people in his life how much they meant to him with how long it had taken him to tell Pepper how much he loved her would always be a prime example of this.

“I promise you, Ethan Walter Howard Stark, that when you look back on your childhood, it won't be like mine. You are going to have memories, lots of memories of me saying the words 'I love you', and what's more you are going to know that I mean it. I do love you, you know. You and your mom are my world, my everything, and without you both I've got nothing.”


	2. Welcome to the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for little Ethan Stark to make his way into the world and his parents are anxious to meet the little guy!
> 
> Yes, that's right I added a **NEW** chapter to this fanfic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel of sorts for Chapter 1 of this fic!

“Now please remember what I said, Mr. Stark,” Dr, Ruiz repeated as she entered the operating room, and walked to the lower end of the table, “No looking over that curtain once we get started. Not even one small peek!”

“I won’t, Doc.”

“I hope not! I’ve had more than one dad-to-be come to regret not heeding my warning because they wind up fainting on me after for whatever reason they just have to look over the curtain while I was working. So you stay seated right on that stool, Mr. Stark, and do not get up! Not even when you start hearing your son’s cries!”

Tony nodded then after squeezing his wife’s hand with both of his said, "And we're both ready to hear those cries, Doc. More than ready."

"Okay, I'm about to make the incision and then I'll pull your son out. Now, Mrs. Stark, just so you know in advance, you may feel a tugging sensation while I'm taking him out. But that is all you should feel. There should be no pain although it might feel somewhat strange or uncomfortable. I will be as quick as I can as safety for you and the baby allows. Okay?"

Pepper nodded, then remembered Dr. Ruiz couldn't see her head said, "Okay."

"Alright here we go, Mom and Dad. This'll be all over in just a few minutes and you'll finally be able to hold your son and say a great big hello, welcome to the world, love!"

Tony stared down into his wife's eyes as the doctor lowered her voice and began talking to everyone else on the other side of the curtain. He could tell the exact moment she was feeling the tugging sensation the doctor had warned her about as Pepper began to wince a little.

"That's not hurting is it?"

"No, it just feels really weird like Dr. Ruiz said it would."

"And he's out!" the doctor's voice announced a few seconds later.

Pepper's eyes widened when she realized they haven't yet heard any distinct newborn sounds, "Wait! Why isn't he crying? Is something wrong?"

Tony almost forgot his promise not to stand up, but stopped himself when he remembered at the last second, settled for asking from the stool, "Doctor, why isn't he--"

From the very first moment they heard their son whimper and then give a full-blown cry as he took in his first breaths in the world, his parents found themselves crying along with him as well.

Doctor Ruiz appeared over the curtain a second later, holding the now wailing newborn up so his parents could see him before she passed him over to the nurse who was waiting. The doctor then raised a finger to stop Tony from standing when in an enchanted daze he started to go to the other side of the room where his son was.

"Ah, remember what I said? Your son might be out in the world now but that doesn't mean we're done here!" she scolded then her eyes softened, "Look, I know you're both anxious to hold him but let the nurses get him weighed, measured, and cleaned up. Once all that's been done I promise you, you can hold him while we get everything finished here." 

It was only a minute or two after the doctor told them this that one of the nurses did indeed bring their still whimpering son over to them. Instead of asking who would wanted to hold him first, the nurse went straight to Tony. "Hey there Dad, would you like to hold your son now?"

For once in his life, Tony was at a complete loss for words, and all he could do was nod at the woman. He stood but this time wasn't admonished by the doctor because his eyes were transfixed away from the area where had just begun stitching up his wife.

"Okay, let me showed you how to support his head and back. See how my arms are positioned?"

"Yeah."

"Do your arms like that, and we'll go from there."

He moved his arms in a position to imitate hers, and held his breath as she laid the baby in his arms.

"Is this right? Am I doing it right?" Tony asked, looking down into the face of his son.

_His_ son.

The nurse, who had kept her hands under the baby until he was cradled against his father's chest nodded, smiling, "Yes sir, you're doing beautifully."

"Oh my... he's so amazing! And tiny!" the new father said, oblivious to everyone else in the room who wasn't the baby he was now cradling tenderly in his arms.

The nurse smiled again, and looked down at Pepper, "He's a beautiful baby boy weighing in at six pounds, nine ounces and is twenty-one and a half inches long." When neither of the new parents seemed to have heard her, the nurse quickly slipped away to give them as much privacy as she could to enjoy these first few precious minutes with their newborn son.

In all the years she had know him, Pepper hadn't never seen Tony so mesmerized by something he was looking at. She couldn't even say that he had been this mesmerized when he finally got to see her in her wedding dress because she doesn't think he was. He was looking down at their son with such wonder and love she thought her heart might burst from the sight of it. Tears flooded her eyes once more when she heard him speaking to their son in a low voice so full of awe.

"Hello, Ethan, welcome to the world. I'm your... I'm your Daddy. You know, the guy whose voice you've been hearing a lot in the last nine months." And hearing that familiar voice that loved he _knew_ loved him, helped to finish calming down into a contented slumber.

His wife smiled, remembering the times she wasn't quite as asleep as he thought she was. The times she had heard him carrying on quiet conversations with their son were some of the most precious memories she would have from this pregnancy. Memories she knew she would treasure for the rest of her life.

She came out of her thoughts in time to hear Tony say, "Come on, let's go introduce you to Mommy. I know she's been aching to see you and hold you for a long time now." He sat down carefully on the stool, and carefully lowered the small bundle into her waiting arms.

Pepper looked at her son's peaceful face for a long time before she wiped away another happy tear, and murmured, "Hello my little love, it's me. It's your Mommy." She gently stroked his little, soft cheek while she spoke, "I'm so happy to finally welcome you into the world, and especially into our lives. I feel like I've been waiting for you to come all of my life."

Even as she made the statement, Pepper thought it was odd yet right thing to say. Here she was holding a tiny someone who hadn't been in the world even thirty minutes yet but she already knew she could never go back to living life without him in it.

Wiping away more tears she looked up at her husband, "He's perfect, and beautiful, and he's _ours_ , Tony. Ours to love, cherish, and watch grow up, but not too fast, into an amazing man someday."

"Yeah," Tony murmured in agreement, smiling as Ethan's tiny finger curled around his finger, "Let's just hope I... we don't screw it up."

Before Pepper could respond to that, the curtain between her and the doctors came down. She looked down to see Dr, Ruiz smiling at them.

"We're finally finished here so say how about get you settled into your room because I have a feeling your son--"

"Ethan."

The doctor nodded, "--Ethan is going to be getting hungry soon, and you'll want some privacy for when that happens."


	3. A Slice of the First Night Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Ethan is home.

"Well, are we ready for this?" Tony asked as he finished drying his hair with a towel.

Pepper looked up at him from where she was laying on their bed, finishing up with nursing their son before they all went to bed. She was gently patting Ethan's back when she replied, "I think we're as ready as we're going to be." After hearing a tiny burp from her son, she shifted him to her arms again, and smiled when she saw he was asleep again.

In the meantime, Tony had finished with his preparations for bed so he came over to the bed, and gently lifted Ethan from his mother's arms so she could go get ready for bed herself.

"Wait a second," she said, easing herself up out a bed, "I haven't said goodnight to him yet." 

She walked over to where they had placed the bassinet in one of the corners of their room, and leaned over he husband's arms to place a kiss on the newborn's head, "Goodnight, my sweet little love. Mommy loves you more than you'll ever know." She watched as Tony copied her actions and words before placing the baby down in the bassinet.

They both held their breaths when Ethan shifted around in his sleep, his little hand going up to rest by his head, and then he was still. A full minute passed with his adoring parents watching him before his Dad remembered something.

"Weren't you going to go get ready for bed?" Tony whispered in his wife's ear.

"Yeah," she replied in a voice that told him she hadn't really heard him.

"Pep?" he said a little louder in her ear.

She jumped a little and looked at him, "What was that?"

He gave her a knowing smile, "I asked weren't you going to get ready for bed now?"

"Yeah... yeah I am. It's just so hard to stop looking at him now that he's actually here, you know?"

"I know, I have the same problem but what the Doc said? We, need to make sure that we take care of ourselves, especially _you_ during these first days of having him home." 

Pepper snorted, "I'm surprised you were paying attention to what Dr. Ruiz was saying!"

"Ouch, woman, you know how to hurt a guy!"

"Well, you're record for listening sometimes when someone and I quote _prattles on and on_ unquote isn't always the best."

"When I said _prattle_ , I was referring to everyone in those never ending board meetings where they don't understand less is always more... and I do believe you are _stalling_ , Mrs. Stark."

"Tony--"

"It's not me who's saying this but Doc. Remember she said we should sleep as much as we can while he's sleeping because the sleep deprivation is going to start soon enough."

She sighed, and nodded, "You're right. As hard as this is, I know Dr. Ruiz and you are right. I'll go get ready for bed. I'll be right back." She headed towards the bathroom.

"Remember what the Doc said about your um... thing on your stomach!"

"Yeah, I remember she said not to get it wet. I'm going to wash down as best I can from the sink."

"Need some help?"

"No, I think I can manage on my own. I'll be out in just a little while."

Tony laid down in their bed, and he must have dozed off because the next thing he knew Pepper was back. She was changed into one of her nightgowns that he hadn't seen her in for awhile so he knew a little time had passed, and she was standing over by the bassinet again. He yawned in a way to make sure she heard him, knew he was awake, before he got out of bed. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and murmured, "Our bed's over there."

"I know. I just wanted to check on him one more time."

"Pepper--"

She turned around a looked at him,"I'm sorry I'm having such a hard time with this but..."

He hushed her by kissing her, then told her, "You don't have to explain because I totally get it."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. It's hard for me too." 

He wasn't just saying that to make her feel better either but it was hard for him too. They'd waited so long for him to get here and now that he was here, both of his parents couldn't get enough of neither seeing him or holding him. 

If it was hard on him, Tony could only imagine how much harder it was on Pepper not to constantly have Ethan in her arms because she was the one who had carried their son for nine months. But as hard as it was, they both needed to get some sleep. 

Tony was gentle when he said, "It's hard on me too but we need to get a little sleep before the next round of changing and feeding comes around. Come on, let's get into bed."

“But what if he starts crying if and we don't hear him for some reason?”

“Then JARVIS will wake us up. Right J?”

“Most certainly, Sir.”

“But--”

At this point, Tony felt like he was a broken record. But they did say that repetition was the best way to get the point across to someone so he took a deep breath, wrapped his arms around her. 

"Pepper honey, I know it's hard to leave him alone right now, but we're really not. We're going to be just over there," he pointed to their bed, "So come on, let's get some sleep while the gettin is good. Okay?"

She gave one last longing look in their son's direction, and then nodded, "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This remains marked complete because for now it is complete. However inspiration may strike again in the future and maybe I'll write more about Ethan's first days with Tony and Pepper.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find it strange that one of the middle names for Tony and Pepper's son is Howard because of what Tony said about his father to his son during this, well let's just say I have at least one reason figured out as to why his father's name would be included as part of his son's. 
> 
> Aside from my own reason for it is the fact I read in at least one version of the comics Tony had a son named Howard Anthony Stark, and in that version sounds as though he did have a better relationship with his father in the comics than what the movies hint at.
> 
> Also I quoted directly from IRON MAN 2 and no copyright infringement is intended by using the movie's dialogue!
> 
> Last if you wonder where the name Walter comes from in Ethan's name, that is the name I've given Pepper's father as I looked but could not find one given for him in the comic books.


End file.
